nanabunnonijyuunifandomcom-20200215-history
Sakebu Shikanai Seishun
Sakebu Shikanai Seishun (叫ぶしかない青春 lit. My Youth When I Couldn't Do Anything But Scream) is the third coupling song from limited edition B in the second single by 22/7. It was released on April 11, 2018. The song was written by Yasushi Akimoto and arranged and composed by Daisuke Nakamura. Tracklist Type B Videos Dance Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Motometeru nanika ga mitsukaranai sono nanika ga nanika mo wakaranai sonna koto yo ga akeru made katariai boku tachi wa damatta tonari ni zutto ite hoshii moshi ka shitara ai nano ka? daremo shiranai dokoka e nigedashitakatta gomen ne kimi o mamore nakatta ude o tsukame nakatta otona tachi ga mirai tsurete kaetta gomen ne boku wa hagaijime sare ugoke nakatta nda dakara oogoe de sakebu shikanai seishun dou sure ba (dou sure ba) kokoro wa mitasareta ka? (mitasareta ka?) ai ni tsuite (ai ni tsuite) boku tachi wa muchi datta (muchi datta) modokashii (modokashii) yume to genjitsu no hazama de kaaten ga shimatta dekireba koko de nemuritai saigen nai wagamama ni yurusu hazu nai dareka ga doa o tataiteru sayonara boku wa nagurareta tte saigo made tatakatta yo no naka tte rifujin na mono na nda sayonara kimi wa daremo semezu ni tada hohoemi nagara shouganai ne tte namida koboshita seishun boku wa kabe ni motare kobushi nigirishimeta yo (nigirishimeta yo) itsu no hi ni ka wakaru no kana wakasa wa itsumo muryoku na mono mo ichido kimi to aetara zettai te o hanashi wa shinai tatoe dare ni tomerareyou to… gomen ne kimi o mamorenakatta (boku sa) ude o tsukamenakatta (ano hi) otona tachi ga (uso o itte) mirai tsurete kaetta gomen ne boku wa hagaijime sare (zenzen) ugoke nakatta nda (zutto) dakara oogoe de (kuyashikute) sakebu shikanai seishun |-| Kanji= 求めてる何かが見つからない その何かが何かも分からない そんなこと夜が明けるまで語り合い 僕たちは黙った 隣にずっといて欲しい もしかしたら愛なのか？ 誰も知らないどこかへ逃げ出したかった ごめんね　君を守れなかった 腕をつかめなかった 大人たちが未来　連れて帰った ごめんね　僕は羽交い締めされ動けなかったんだ だから大声で叫ぶしかない青春 どうすれば（どうすれば）心は充たされたか（充たされたか） 愛について（愛について）僕たちは無知だった（無知だった） もどかしい（もどかしい）夢と現実の狭間で カーテンが閉まった できればここで眠りたい 際限ないわがままに 許すはずない誰かがドアを叩いてる サヨナラ　僕は殴られたって 最後まで闘った 世の中って理不尽なものなんだ サヨナラ　君は誰も責めずに ただ微笑みながら しょうがないねって涙こぼした青春 僕は壁にもたれ拳握りしめたよ（握りしめたよ） いつの日にか分かるのかな若さはいつも無力なもの もいちど　君と会えたら絶対手を離しはしない たとえ誰に止められようと… ごめんね君を守れなかった（僕さ） 腕をつかめなかった（あの日） 大人たちが（嘘を言って）未来連れて帰った ごめんね僕は羽交い締めされ（全然）動けなかったんだ（ずっと） だから大声で（悔しくって）叫ぶしかない青春 |-| English= I can't find what I want I don't even understand what it is We chatted about it until the break of dawn And fell silent I want you always by my side Maybe it's called love? I wanted to run off to someplace nobody knows I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect you I wasn't able to hold onto your hand The adults already took our future away I'm so sorry. I was held down and couldn't even move So it's my youth when I couldn't do anything but scream loudly What should I do (what should I do) to fill up my heart? (fill up my heart?) When it comes to love (when it comes to love) I knew nothing at all (knew nothing at all) In the frustrating (the frustrating) gap between dream and reality The curtain was drawn closed If I could, I would fall asleep right here In this boundless selfishness But the one who doesn't deserve forgiveness, is knocking on the door Farewell. Even though I got hit I still fought til the bitter end But this world is something that makes no sense Farewell. you didn't blame anyone All you did was smile and say "It can't be helped, can it?" our youth we shed tears over I leaned against the wall and clenched my fist (clenched my fist) I wonder if a day will come true for understanding to be young always means being powerless If we ever meet again, I won't ever let go of your hand No matter even if someone tries to stop me... I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect you (I) I wasn't able to hold onto your hand (on that day) The adults (lied) already took our future away I'm so sorry. I was held down (completely) and couldn't even move (not at all) That's why it's my youth when I couldn't do anything but scream (the regrets out) loudly Credits * English Category:Discography